Astrid Beilschmidt-Reichert
There are two things Astrid had inherited from her parents: Leif's charm and Julchen's nonchalant demeanor. Astrid is a naturally charming girl. She likes socializing and meeting new people. She has this really pleasant aura that draws people towards her. But inside the house, the sweet girl facade drops and is replaced by a sassy and fierce girl. She is as passionate about Quidditch as her parents. She is, like her mother, pretty nonchalant about injuries. But she does love to injure the opposing players during a Quidditch match, but not too injured. Just a slight bruise. |Divider3 = ♦♦♦ |Dad = Leif Reichert |Mom = Julchen Beilschmidt |Sibs = None |Relatives = Immediate: 33 of them... |Family Work = Parents were former professional Quidditch players. |Family Background = The Reicherts and Beilschmidts are all from Germany |Important PersonB = Emilie Schweinsteiger |Important PersonN = Emilie Schweinsteiger |History = To celebrate Rica's first pregnancy, the Harriers had decided to throw a party at the boys' apartment. It envolved inappropriate jokes, awkward confessions, and a lot of beer. Of course, the rest of the team got drunk off their backsides with Rica facepalming at her super drunk husband. In the middle of the fray, somehow Julchen and Leif got into a room alone without anyone noticing and were too highly intoxicated to know what they were doing. The next morning, the pair woke up beside eachother on Leif's bed naked. They awkwardly scrambled for their clothes and promised to never speak of the incident again. Which of course was broken when the next few weeks, Julchen started to experience the symptoms of pregnancy. She had kept it to herself for a while since she didn't think it was serious. It was probably from the amount of beer she had drank. But just to be safe, she went to St. Mungo's for a pregnancy test. Much to her horror, the result was positive. She was pregnant. Pregnant with Leif Reichert's child. The moment she went back to Magus Diaetem, she immediately went to the boys' apartment and had a long talk with Leif, which ended with a very awkward staring contest. The pair were confused as to what to do next. Yes, they loved each other but more in a sibling way. Julchen wasn't ready for commitment. Julchen had contacted her elder sister Elisa, who already had a family of her own. While the older woman wasn't so pleased with Julchen becoming pregnant before marrying, she helped her sister's dilemma anyway. Elisa said that both Leif and Julchen could raise the child together without being married instead of Julchen being a single mother. Leif had agreed to it and here begins Julchen's path to being a mother. Throughout the nine months, Julchen experienced mood swings and would occasionally be caught getting mad at Leif in one moment and getting sentimental the next. Her food cravings had been particularly weird, so we won't be mentioning any it. Gilbert would occasionally laugh at Leif when the future father would be caught up in another of Julchen's hissy fits. The labor was even more deafening than the pregnancy. The whole time, Julchen was screaming profanities at Leif on how he had condemned her to this and was well on the way on breaking one or two of his fingers when finally, their daughter was born. Astrid Franziska Beilschmidt-Reichert looked like a mix of her parents, but her personality leans more towards her father's, with her mother's nonchalant demeanor. Growing up, she was surrounded by professional Quidditch players and Quidditch in general, with an occasional flash of a camera here (with the person taking her picture being angrily scolded at by her mother). Astrid has two homes, Apartment G and Apartment J. She would usually be found at the latter but would occasionally go to the former. She has her own room in both apartments. The girl has a very big family, dubbed by Emilie as The House of the Harriers, having a lot of aunts (Rica, Lena, Saro, Vilte, Morgan, Avery, Ciara, Courtney, and Sabina), uncles (Ansel, Hunter, Gilbert, and Lars), and de-facto siblings (Emilie, Blake, Boyce, Edmund, Lucas, Leah, Mathia, Cecilia, Chloe, Ariane, and Amalie) so her childhood was amazing, lively, and filled with Quidditch matches. She had learnt how to fly a broom and play Beater at a young age. Of course, her maternal relatives (Elisa, her husband Antonin, her children Monika and Hubert, Wolfram, Gabriel, Raphael, Conrad, and Anneliese) would come to visit from time to time. So she has 33 immediate family members, regardless of them being biologically related or not. Astrid gets along amazingly well with Emilie Schweinsteiger, her godfather Gilbert's adoptive daughter. The two girls have been together since infancy and are sisters in all but blood. They love doing everything together and are inseperable. Astrid is very protective of Emilie and would pummel anyone who dares to hurt her. After Astrid's 11th birthday, she received an Acceptance Letter from Hogwarts. She, Emilie, and the Schmidt twins went to Hogwarts together. The twins were sorted into Gryffindor, while she and Emilie were sorted into Hufflepuff. Astrid was a hatstall between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, but since the Hat takes requests into account, Hufflepuff ultimately won over. |Divider4 = ♦♦♦ |Occupation = Student |Loyalty = The House of the Harriers, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff |Organizations = None |Alignment = Good |FontsizeDesc = |Relationships = |-|Family= •'Leif Reichert and Julchen Beilschmidt' - She is really close to both of her parents. She doesn't really mind the fact that they aren't married, but will get irritated when she is asked why by a person who doesn't know them and only wants to know so they could put it in one of their stupid gossip magazines. Her mother often gives in to her whims, but Julchen does know when to draw the line. •'Gilbert Schweinsteiger' - Her godfather and the cool uncle. •'Emilie Schweinsteiger' - Her godsister, whom she gets along amazingly well with and considers her best friend. The two girls have been together since infancy and are sisters in all but blood. They love doing everything together and are inseparable. Astrid is very protective of Emilie and would pummel anyone who dares to hurt her. •'Amalie and Ariane Schmidt' - •'Blake, Boyce and Edmund Schmidt' - •'Chloe and Lucas Rivers-Scott' - •'Leah Reese' - •'Lars and Courtney Holland-Reichert' - •'Mathia and Cecelia Holland-Reichert' - •'Rica and Ansel Schmidt' - •'Avery and Ciara Rivers-Scott' - •'Morgan Reese' - •'Viltaute Ingersleben' - •'Sarohildi Auttenberg' - •'Antonin and Elise Ulrich' - •'Monika and Hubert Ulrich' - •'Wolfram Beilschmidt' - •'Gabriel and Raphael Beilschmidt' - •'Conrad and Anneliese Beilschmidt' - |-|Friends= •'TBA' |-|Schooling= •'TBA' |-|Enemies= •'TBA' |Divider5 = ♦♦♦ |Wood = |Core = |Length = |Pets = |Animagus = None |Patronus = Badger |Boggart = Her family broken up, leaving her all alone |Amortentia = |Miscellaneous = |-|Skills= •'Flying' - •'Flying' - |-|Possessions= •'Wand' - |-|Etymology= •'Astrid' - Modern from of Ástríðr, which is derived from the Old Norse elements áss "god" and fríðr "beautiful, beloved". •'Franziska' - German feminine form of Franciscus, which meant "Frenchman". •'Beilschmidt' - Derived from the German words beil which means axe or hatchet, and schmidt which means smith. •'Reichert' - N/A |-|Word Bubble= |-|Trivia= •She is secretly practicing how to perform her mother's famous leap. •While she's fine with them not being married, she's secretly rooting for the day her parents would stop being in denial and just accept the fact that they're secretly in love with each other and get married. }}